As a First Resort/Quick guide
Walkthrough Getting Started *Head to Oo'glog East of Mobilising Armies and talk to Chief Tess (1 - 1 - 1 - 1). *Talk to Balnea in the Oo'glog bank (1 - 2 - 1 - 1 - 1 - 1). The Food *Talk to Chargurr North of the bank. *Put eight Achey tree logs and ten Eucalyptus logs in the fire pit. *Talk to Chargurr. *Give her four Spears. (The ogres outside of Oo'glog drop spears often) *Talk to Chargurr. *Use two raw chompies on Chargurr. *Talk to Chargurr. *Light the fire pit. *Talk to Chargurr. The Beds *Talk to Balnea. *Talk to Snurgh who is in a building in the Southeast corner of Oo'glog. *Give her eight Stripy feathers. *Talk to Balnea. The Salon *Talk to Kringk in the building East of the bank. *Give her four Wolf bones and eight Larupia furs. *Talk to Balnea. The Pools *Talk to Seegud north-east of the bank. *To clear the bugs, eucalyptus logs and different plant types are needed. *Collect 16 eucalyptus logs and 7 each of the five type of herbs from outside of Oo'glog. *Head Northeast of Seegud to the thermal bath. *Examine the stones between the spring and the fire pit. *Place a set of logs and the correct combination of plants in the fire pit and light them. *Talk to Seegud. *Head back to the salt-water spring and talk to Snarrk. *Head northeast of Seegud to the thermal bath. *Keep placing different combinations of logs and plants in the firepit until the message "The pungent smell makes the insects disperse" appears. **Tip: After receiving this message, it is helpful to record what stone corresponds to what plant. **An easy way to find the correct combination can be found in the following: ***Start with the thermal bath. Figure out which plant out of the five is required to disperse the insects. Keep track of this plant. ***Next, move to the mud bath. One of the two plants will be the same as the last pool. Keep using a second plant out of the four remaining ones until the correct combination is discovered. ***Move to the salt-water spring. Be sure to use the secondary plant from the last pool as the primary plant for this one. Keep trying combinations using the three remaining herbs until the correct one is found. ***Now head to the sulphur spring. Use the new plant used for the salt-water spring as the primary plant for this spring. One of the two remaining herbs will be the secondary plant, so try them both. ***Lastly, head to the Bandos pool. There are three plants required here, but players should have worked out what all the stones mean by now (there will be one new stone, but players should only have one unused herb). *After all of the bugs are taken care of, talk to Seegud. *Talk to Balnea. The Animals *Talk to Chief Tess. Kebbits *Head to the salt-water spring. *Use the deadfall traps to catch four Diseased kebbits from both sides. **To bait the trap, use fever grass on it, then light a fever grass from the inventory and move around. Wimpy Birds *Set up a Bird snare West of the bank. *Light a tansymum from the inventory and move around. *Do this until all five birds are caught. Platypodes *Head West of Chief Tess. *Set up a Box trap. *Burn lavender from the inventory and move around the area. *Once the trap shakes, pick it up. *When all four platypodes are caught, head to the Northeast corner of Oo'glog and release them next to the plants in the water.. Finishing Up *Talk to Balnea. *Quest Complete! Category:As a First Resort